Various anti-wheel-lock control systems are known. In such known anti-wheel-lock control systems, frequency filters are used to suppress disturbance signals generated by frictional oscillations. Such frictional oscillations occur particularly in commercial vehicles at low speed (shortly before a standstill). Their frequency is in the range of a few hundred Hertz. The transducers of the anti-wheel-lock controller sense these oscillations and transmit them to a controller in the form of disturbance signals, which may evaluate them as high-speed signals. Thus, an excessively high wheel speed is simulated by the disturbance signal, causing malfunctioning of the controller.
Known controllers made to solve this problem have the disadvantage that they do not permit digital signal processing, at least in this speed range of the controller, and thus construction in integrated circuit form, e.g. as a microprocessor, is difficult.